best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
7 (Lil Nas X EP)
7 is the debut extended play (EP) by American rapper and singer Lil Nas X. The EP was released on June 21, 2019, by Columbia Records. It was preceded by the Billboard Hot 100 number one single, "Old Town Road" (both the original version and Billy Ray Cyrus remix), and "Panini", and features guest appearances from Cyrus, Travis Barker, Ryan Tedder, and Cardi B. 7 received six Grammy Award nominations, including a nomination for Album of the Year. Track listing Adapted from Tidal. Notes * ^a signifies a co-producer * ^b signifies a miscellaneous producer * ^c signifies an uncredited producer Samples * ^d "Old Town Road (Remix)" and "Old Town Road" contain a sample of "34 Ghosts IV", written by Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross, and performed by Nine Inch Nails. * ^e "Panini" contains an interpolation of "In Bloom", written by Kurt Cobain, and performed by Nirvana.16 Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. Musicians * Lil Nas X – lead vocals, production (track 4) * Cardi B – lead vocals (track 5) * Billy Ray Cyrus – featured vocals (track 1) * Jocelyn "Jozzy" Donald – background vocals (track 1) * Ryan Tedder – background vocals (track 6), production (track 6), bass (track 6), drums (track 6), guitar (track 6) * Zach Skelton – background vocals (track 6), production (track 6), bass (track 6), drums (track 6), electric guitar (track 6) * YoungKio – production (tracks 1, 8) * Atticus Ross – production (tracks 1, 8) * Trent Reznor – production (tracks 1, 8) * Take a Daytrip – production (tracks 2, 5) * Travis Barker – production (track 3) * Bizness Boi – production (track 4) * fwdslxsh – production (track 4) * Alone In A Boy Band – production (track 4) * Roy Lenzo – production (track 5) * Russ Chell – production (track 5) * Boi-1da – production (track 7) * Allen Ritter – production (track 7) * Dot da Genius – co-production (track 2) * Abaz – miscellaneous production (track 7) * X-Plosive – miscellaneous production (track 7) * Jahaan Sweet – miscellaneous production (track 7) * Stephen "Johan" Feigenbaum – strings (track 4) * Yasmeen Al-Mazeedi – violin (track 4) * Eddie Benjamin – bass (track 6) * Danny Win – saxophone (track 4)22 Technical * Andrew "VoxGod" Bolooki – vocal production, mixing (track 1) * Joe Grasso – engineering (track 1) * Thomas Cullison – assistant engineering (track 2), recording (track 4) * Andy Rodríguez – assistant engineering (track 4) * Jeremie Inhaber – assistant engineering (track 6) * Robin Florent – assistant engineering (track 6) * Scott Desmarais – assistant engineering (track 6) * Cinco – recording (track 1) * Denzel Baptiste – recording (track 2, 5) * Matt Malpass – recording (track 3) * Jordan "DJ Swivel" Young – mixing (tracks 2, 5) * Joe Grasso – mixing (tracks 3, 4) * Eric Lagg – mastering (tracks 1, 3, 4) * Colin Leonard – mastering (tracks 2, 5) Why It Rocks # The production is very nice. # Great lyrics. # Each song has it own unique tune # This album was amazing # The music videos are great like (Old Town Road and Panini) # Bring U Down was amazing Bad Qualities # Kick It was quite forgettable. Charts | Year-end charts |} Certifications Reception Anthony Fantano of theneedledrop gave the album an 6/10. Video Category:2010s Category:Lil Nas X Albums Category:Albums Category:Hip hop Category:Pop Category:Rock Category:Trap Category:Alternative rock Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:Debut EPs Category:Albums that Charted at Number 1 Category:EPs